Cuenta regresiva
by jacque-kari
Summary: Vivimos en una constante cuenta regresiva, siempre esperando por que algo suceda, por graduarnos, encontrar el amor o tener un hijo. Pero lo cierto es que la felicidad muchas veces reside en pequeños momentos que elegimos ignorar [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen] Cap. 45: Hay planetas atascados en mi bajo (Yamato).
1. El desorden que significaba

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 158:** Chica con pelo en la cara en ciudad, propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

 **Personajes:** Iori y Miyako.

 **Número de palabras:** 134

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _El desorden que significaba_

Ella era un constante desastre.

Olvidaba sus gafas en todas partes y luego andaba tropezando con las cosas o usando a sus amigos de lazarillos, en especial a él.

Su cabello siempre estaba desordenado y se le metía a los ojos, pero se negaba a atarlo.

Llegaba tarde y a veces parecía desconocer lo que eran los modales.

Una que otra vez sus amigos tuvieron que ver más de la cuenta por un movimiento desafortunado, e incluso así, siendo un completo caos, una antítesis de Iori, además de su mejor amiga, de algún modo él comenzó a sentirse atraído por el desorden que significaba Miyako.

Fue, al igual que muchas cosas en ella y en su amistad, impredecible, y sobre todo inevitable.

Fue como Miyako. Algo que simplemente un día escapó a su control.

* * *

18 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Seducidos por la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 215:** Silueta de humo, nubes, paraguas; propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Ken y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 230

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Seducidos por la oscuridad_

Cuando el chico levantó la cabeza pudo ver que estaba equivocada.

No era Ken, o más bien era y no era a la vez.

Sus ojos y cabello eran los mismos de su amigo, recientemente devenido en algo más, algo sin nombre, pero su sonrisa, su sonrisa se acercaba más a la de un viejo enemigo.

Hikari no pudo evitar temblar.

—¿Por qué me buscaste? —A pesar del miedo que sentía, se armó de valor para preguntárselo y se sintió bastante conforme de su tono serio y libre de inflexiones que la delataran.

—Porque este es nuestro destino. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a intentar huir de él?

—No es cierto. Podemos elegir algo diferente, podemos…

El chico le extendió una mano enguantada. Su imagen recortada contra el día nublado casi se le antojó una sombra, como si fuera un ser incorpóreo, fantasmagórico.

—¿En serio? Si de verdad crees en lo que dices, márchate. Si no, ven conmigo.

Pasaron segundos, segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Pero al final hizo lo único que podía. Tomó la única opción que había existido desde el principio, desde su primer viaje al Mundo Digital.

En cuanto sus dedos se rozaron, la oscuridad los engulló, haciéndolos desaparecer en pleno Rainbow Bridge, sin que tan inusual evento fuera apenas advertido por los transeúntes, pero en cambio palpitara cual mal augurio en los corazones de diez jóvenes.

* * *

19 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. La bailarina y él

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 224:** Pies, alfombra, sol; propuesta por Natsichan.

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 162

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _La bailarina y él_

Estaba bailando sola.

Cuando se la encontró no pudo evitar pensar que se había vuelto loca. ¿Quién más bailaría sola en medio de la oscuridad?

«Alguien que no quiere que lo vean», pensó.

Pero estaban solos. Solos la bailarina y él.

Se quedó mirando sus pies. Pequeños y delicados, igual que todo en ella.

Algunos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, iluminándola, y aquello hizo que entendiera al menos uno de los tantos misterios que la rodeaban. La luz a veces necesitaba oscuridad para brillar.

—¡Yamato!

El grito lo sorprendió. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido de dejarse sorprender mirándola a hurtadillas. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Con vergüenza la miró a los ojos, tratando de idear una disculpa en el camino que estos recorrieron desde el suelo hasta la chica.

Cuando conectaron, sin embargo, se quedó mudo.

Acababan de quedar atrapados en un incómodo momento que duró más de lo que pudieron prever.

Atrapados solo ellos dos, la bailarina y él.

* * *

20 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Pequeño desliz, grave error

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 214:** Chico en clase molestando a chica, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Miyako.

 **Número de palabras:** 143

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Pequeño desliz, grave error_

—Qué rico huele tu pelo —lo dijo así, de manera casual y repentina, con su nariz descaradamente inmiscuida en una cabellera ajena y un dedo atrevido capturando un mechón de ella.

Quizá si aquel comentario hubiera salido de labios de Takeru, quien disfrutaba de adular al resto y tenerlos en la palma de su mano, nadie hubiera prestado atención.

Incluso Taichi dedicaba de vez en cuando algún comentario halagador a las chicas del grupo y Koushiro constantemente decía que Miyako era la chica más lista que conocía.

¿Pero Daisuke?

Él lo que produjo fue un silencio sepulcral a su alrededor que de inmediato lo hizo caer en cuenta de su error.

—Err… digo, para ser tú. —Trató de remediar la situación, pero, por desgracia para él, ya era tarde.

El ambiente había quedado cargado de una electricidad fluctuante, risitas contenidas y miradas audaces.

* * *

21 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Mundos que se rozan

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 56:** Dos personas bajo árbol de sakura, propuesta por SkuAg.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 255

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Mundos que se rozan_

Algunas veces, cuando acudía a ese árbol por las tardes, vislumbraba la silueta de un chico al otro lado emborronada por los rayos del sol.

Lo llamaba e incluso trataba de llegar a él, pero siempre que le daba la vuelta al tronco se encontraba sola.

Se le hacía familiar, como alguien a quien hubiera visto toda su vida en sueños, si ella tan solo pudiera recordar los suyos, y su nombre le aleteaba en la lengua, añorando ser pronunciado por su voz.

—Takeru… —dijo un día sin darse cuenta.

No importó porque un segundo más tarde ya no lo recordaba.

En ocasiones él sentía que alguien lo llamaba; demasiado fuerte y claro para ser obra del viento. Le decía por su nombre y él giraba la cabeza, seguro de que venía del otro extremo del inmenso árbol a cuya sombra se sentaba algunas tardes a escribir, las más cálidas.

Pero allí no había nadie, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Porque a veces, y esto era algo que Takeru no se atrevía a confesarle ni siquiera a sus más cercanos, creía ver el contorno de una chica.

Una especie de fantasma o sombra, pues no podía distinguir su rostro y de todos modos sentía que la conocía de algún lado.

Aquel día, con la extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo importante, apoyó el lápiz sobre su cuaderno y su muñeca se contoneó escribiendo un nombre.

—Hikari —leyó en un susurro, y comprendió que acababa de recobrar un trozo de lo que había perdido.

* * *

22 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Declaración inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 200:** Chica con paraguas entre las nubes, propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 395

Dedicado al topic Takari por su segundo aniversario, ¡felicidades!

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Declaración inesperada_

—Ese fue un… interesante poema de una araña, señor Takaishi —dijo la maestra a modo de un dudoso halago cuando la clase dejó de reír y aplaudir.

El rubio simuló una pequeña reverencia a su público haciendo una exagerada floritura con el brazo y regresó a su lugar sonriendo.

—Muy gracioso. Ese no era tu poema, ¿verdad? —le susurró Hikari desde el pupitre de al lado mientras otro compañero salía al frente a leer el suyo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Te conozco. No estabas leyendo. Me apuesto lo que sea a que te lo inventaste en el momento para no leer el tuyo. ¿Qué tanto escondes?

—Qué desconfiada te has vuelto. —Quiso aparentar indignación, pero su postura tensa lo delató.

Al volver el chico la vista al frente, Hikari se aprovechó de su distracción y le quitó el cuaderno.

—¡Oye! —reclamó él.

—¿Algo qué decir, señor Takaishi? —habló la maestra.

—No, nada. Lo siento.

Takeru intentó en vano quitarle el cuaderno a la castaña sin hacer ruido, mientras ella leía y le apuntaba con un dedo, advirtiéndole que si la tocaba gritaría, por lo que acabó dándose por vencido.

Los ojos de la chica volaron veloces y ansiosos por la página, devorándose el par de párrafos en apenas segundos.

Tal como pensó, ahí no había nada del trágico accidente de una araña.

Su contenido distaba mucho de ser humorístico y por cada palabra que leía su corazón se estremecía un poco más como si fuera presa de una ventisca inesperada.

Con cuidado fue delineando las letras. La normalmente pulcra caligrafía de Takeru lucía un poco desordenada y algunas partes estaban tachadas, señal de que lo había cambiado varias veces, quizá porque no estaba del todo conforme aunque no podía imaginar por qué.

 _Podrá el equilibrio romperse_

 _Podrá arrastrarte el mar_

 _Podrá mi corazón encogerse_

 _Pero no te dejaré de anhelar._

 _[...]_

 _Podrán los vientos arrastrarte_

 _Y las nubes cobijar tus sueños_

 _Mas sin importar dónde deba buscarte_

 _Por ti yo a cualquier sitio emprendería el vuelo._

Cuando terminó y se atrevió a mirarlo, Takeru ya no lo miraba a ella. En cambio, permanecía muy recto en su silla con la vista fija en el pizarrón y un pequeño rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Hikari se llevó una mano al rostro y supo que, a juzgar por el calor allí concentrado, también se había sonrojado.

* * *

22 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Pequeño no tan pequeño Iori

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 231:** Chico con chica sobre los hombros en campo, propuesta por Natsichan.

 **Personajes:** Iori y Miyako.

 **Número de palabras:** 166

* * *

 **** **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Pequeño no tan pequeño Iori_

La primera vez que realmente notó lo mucho que el pequeño Iori había crecido fue un día que, de improviso y sin mayor esfuerzo, el chico le rodeó las piernas con su chaqueta para que nadie viera más de la cuenta, según le dijo, y se la echó al hombro, haciéndola quedar muy lejos del suelo.

¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?

Ella lo había invitado, cuando invitado significa obligado, a hacer senderismo y él, preocupado porque tenía prueba al día siguiente, a mitad de camino se negó a seguir, procediendo a levantarla del suelo cuando ella alegó que no podían abandonar.

Al volver a tierra firme la bajó con cuidado frente a sí mismo y Miyako, todavía desconcertada por su descubrimiento, encontró en las mejillas masculinas, menos redondeadas de lo que recordaba y más afiladas, rastros delatores de que no era la única que acababa de notar que ya no eran niños ni los roces, que años atrás resultaban naturales e inocuos entre ellos, se sentían igual.

* * *

24 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Buenos momentos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 155:** Pareja en fiesta, propuesta por SkuAg.

 **Personajes:** Hiroaki y Natsuko.

 **Número de palabras:** 500

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Buenos momentos_

Encontró una foto de sus padres entre las hojas de un libro viejo.

Estaban en un concierto en medio de la multitud, él inclinado sobre ella y su madre con la cabeza echada hacia atrás con una expresión tan plena… una expresión que estaba seguro de nunca haberle visto en la vida real.

Su habitual melena colgaba hacia abajo y tenía una sonrisa radiante en sus labios rojos. Se preguntó si siempre habría llevado el cabello corto. No lo sabía; tantas cosas que ignoraba de ella.

Lo más sorprendente de todo: Su madre había sido joven un día. Ese dato que para algunos simplemente resultaba obvio, no era tan evidente a veces. No lo había sido para él, pues con todo lo juvenil que podía lucir a sus cuarenta y tantos, siempre pareció cargar sobre sus hombros con el peso de un matrimonio fracasado, incluso antes de que se desmoronara, o esa era la impresión que le daba mirando en retrospectiva, ya que después de todo era un niño por ese entonces.

—Eso fue en nuestra tercera cita. La llevé a un concierto de su banda favorita y cuando terminó le pedí que saliera conmigo oficialmente —dijo Hiroaki mirando por encima de su hombro.

—¡Papá! —Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz tan cerca—. Lo lamento. Solo estaba limpiando y ese libro se cayó de la estantería. No quería…

—Está bien. —Desechó con una sonrisa toda molestia que su hijo pensó que podría sentir por verlo hurgar en sus cosas—. Se había cortado el pelo justo antes del concierto —dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Recuerdo que cuando fui por ella y la vi aparecer, pensé que era la mujer más impresionante que había visto nunca.

—Ya veo. —No siendo su padre un hombre expresivo ni él tampoco, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar cuando le abría su corazón así—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —habló al cabo de un rato, concluyendo que lo mejor era aprovechar aquella brecha que acababa de abrirse hacia el pasado, un pasado del que Hiroaki Ishida no solía hablar, al menos de la parte que se refería a su ex mujer.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no la botaste? No hay más fotos de ustedes juntos en el departamento salvo por la del matrimonio.

—Porque fueron buenos momentos. Y las fotos son el único recuerdo que me quedará cuando mi memoria ya no sea suficiente. A veces hay que aprender a quedarse con lo bueno en lugar de desecharlo todo. Ayuda en los tiempos malos —dijo con aire resignado—. Me voy a dar un baño.

Yamato contempló por última vez la fotografía, algo oxidada en las orillas, y la volvió a guardar en el libro con la sensación de que su padre acababa de intentar darle una lección.

Antes de guardarlo, le dio la vuelta y leyó el título.

 _Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo._

Definitivamente no sabía mucho de su madre, pero sí sabía una cosa. Era fanática de Murakami.

* * *

25 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. De pelos rubios que no son míos

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 224:** Beso en sofá, lluvia, perro; propuesta por SkuAg.

 **Personajes:** A libre elección.

 **Número de palabras:** 68

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _De pelos rubios que no son míos_

La llamo, pero parece no escuchar así que trato de nuevo.

Quiero que me mire solo a mí, no a él, que desde que se mudó aquí va dejando pelos rubios por ahí.

Yo llegué primero, le diría a ella si pudiera.

Y soy más limpio que tú, desearía chistarle a él.

Sin embargo, solo soy un gato, y ellos están demasiado ocupados bañándose mutuamente para prestarme atención.

* * *

26 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. ¡No soy tu maldito hermano menor!

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 207:** Chica riendo vestida en bañera, propuesta por Chia Moon.

 **Personajes:** Iori y Miyako.

 **Número de palabras:** 418

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _¡No soy tu maldito hermano menor!_

—¡Miyako, cuida…!

Intentó advertirle, pero dio igual. La chica cayó de espaldas a la piscina de todos modos. Pensándolo bien, puede que aquel accidente fuera lo mejor que pudiera pasarle. No le gustaba especialmente hacer de chaperón, menos siendo él el menor, sin embargo, al menos ahora tenía una excusa para llevársela a casa.

La chica de algún modo consiguió nadar hasta la orilla, toda una proeza considerando que estaba borracha como una cuba. Iori se acuclilló y le dio la mano para ayudarla a salir, solo que no contó con que ella fuera quien lo jalara a él para sumergirle en el agua.

Diez minutos más tarde, luego de que se secaran un poco y Takeru les prestara un par de chaquetas, los dos salieron a tomar un taxi dejando atrás la fiesta.

Miyako iba riendo y dando tumbos de un lado al otro, por lo que él tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura para que no cayera y hacerla pasar uno de sus brazos por su cuello. Una parte suya se sentía bien de haber crecido lo suficiente para que ella no tuviera que encorvarse al confiarle parte de su peso, ya no.

—¿Estás enojado, Iori-kun?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué tan callado? ¡Tú siempre estás tan callado! —reclamó haciendo un puchero.

Solo dos calles más, se dijo él intentando resistir. En ocasiones como esa Miyako realmente lograba cabrearlo, y había que considerar que no era nada fácil.

—¡Gracias por cuidar de mí! ¡Eres un gran hermano menor!

—¡No soy tu maldito hermano menor!

La chica tropezó y perdió el equilibrio, casi cayendo de bruces por un descuido del chico, que se detuvo bruscamente sin darse cuenta. Por fortuna se recompuso a tiempo.

—¡Guauu! Estás enojado. Nunca te había visto enojado —rio ella tras reacomodarse los lentes.

—Solo no digas eso, porque no lo soy. No soy tu hermano —aclaró él, presionando las manos en puños y sintiéndose violento.

De verdad le había gritado y él nunca gritaba.

—Ya lo sé. Si lo fueras no haría esto…—susurró ella agarrándole el rostro como haría con un niño pequeño para luego estamparle un beso en los labios.

Iori, tieso como una tabla, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar antes de que acabara.

Pasó toda la noche intentando olvidar algo que, estaba seguro, no existía ni la más mínima posibilidad de que Miyako recordara a la mañana siguiente. Y en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera, seguro se disculparía.

A esas alturas, no sabía cuál de las opciones era peor.

* * *

27 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Excelentes reflejos, Yagami

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 264:** Pareja besándose, amigo ¿borracho?; propuesta por Chia Moon.

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Mimi.

 **Número de palabras:** 352

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Excelentes reflejos, Yagami_

Si se pone a pensar en cómo acabó siendo el cuidador de Takeru, la verdad es que no lo tiene claro.

Yamato, insigne hermano mayor, se fugó hace horas de la fiesta y a pesar de que el alcohol no lo deja relacionarlo de momento, también su hermana desapareció misteriosamente del mapa cerca de la misma hora, dato que le molesta cual mosca zumbando en la periferia de su consciencia y se pierde a ratos entre sus paredes.

¿Coincidencia? Pocas cosas en la vida lo son.

Pero no todo es tan malo. Mimi está allí también, a su lado. Y ha dicho como diez veces que se va, colgándose en una de ellas esa diminuta cartera en la que no puede caber mucho al hombro, solo que no lo ha hecho. Algo la retiene y no puede evitar preguntarse si será él, si en el fondo quiere lo mismo que él.

Están riendo solos en el pasillo; solos, ellos y Takeru. Al cabo de pocos segundos ni siquiera recuerda de qué.

Lo único que sabe es que llevan hablando toda la noche y que las ganas por besarla se vuelven más apremiantes con cada respiración que toma.

Siente que, si no lo hace ahora, la oportunidad podría esfumarse para la mañana siguiente.

Solo un beso. Sin pretensiones ni segundas intenciones.

Solo por probar.

Eventualmente cede a la tentación y sonríe cuando ella no se resiste en lo absoluto.

Quiere perderse en ese momento, pero justo entonces escucha a Takeru dar una arcada a su lado.

Contiene una maldición y con su mano libre, esa que no yace enterrada entre los cabellos castaños de la chica buscando propiciar un mejor contacto entre sus bocas, atina a sujetar al rubio antes de que el menor caiga sobre su propio vómito.

¡Excelentes reflejos, Yagami!

—Qué asco —dice Mimi cuando se aparta, sin embargo, termina riendo y él no tarda en imitarla.

Perdidos en el otro, apenas son conscientes de otra cosa que no sea el sonido de la fricción entre sus labios.

El pequeño Takeru, por suerte, ya ha caído dormido para la segunda ronda.

* * *

29 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Pájaros en la cabeza

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 156:** Chica sobre farola y pájaros, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 74

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Pájaros en la cabeza_

La gente solía decir que tenía pájaros en la cabeza. Que siempre estaba en las nubes y a menudo costaba mucho bajarla.

Ellos ignoraban lo más importante de todo.

Que la mejor forma de hacerla bajar era alimentar esos pájaros y darles un buen sitio donde anidar.

A Takeru le gustaba contarles historias y ellos a cambio traían de regreso a Hikari, durmiéndose en el regazo de ambos. Se trataba de un pacto tácito.

* * *

30 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Vocación

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 71:** Papeles volando en reunión, propuesta por SkuAg.

 **Personajes:** Iori y Miyako.

 **Número de palabras:** 346

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Vocación_

La conoció en una clase de Derecho Político. No estudiaba Derecho, él sí.

Ella lo que hacía era una protesta por algo de su carrera, no recordaba de qué.

La cosa fue que junto a un grupo de compañeros irrumpieron en el salón, se subieron sobre sus mesas y lanzaron todos sus apuntes y códigos al cielo en un caos que duró solo un par de minutos.

Iori, sentado en la primera fila, trató de no mirar la ropa interior de la chica subida sobre su mesa.

Cuando salieron corriendo antes de que los atraparan, tuvo que ir tras ella. Agarró su bolso y sin dar una explicación a su maestro, que en breves minutos igual daría por acabada la clase, la siguió como pudo sin siquiera saber qué le diría.

La alcanzó al dar vuelta en una esquina.

—¡Oye!

La chica sorpresivamente se detuvo a mirarlo, dejando que sus compañeros se adelantaran.

Él no había creído que sería tan fácil y solo entonces recordó que nunca hacía esas cosas y el por qué.

—¿Vas a decirme algo o no? —Su tono fue un poco burlesco, pero a pesar de todo amigable. Su cabello morado era un desastre alrededor de su cabeza; quizá aquello fue lo que más le llamó la atención de ella, quizá no.

—¿Có-cómo te llamas? —En su vida se había sentido tan torpe, tan fuera de su zona de confort.

—Miyako, ¿y tú?

Se sorprendió cuando lo que obtuvo fue un nombre de pila y no su apellido.

—Iori. Hida Iori.

Ella lo examinó con sus ojos vivaces y apenas un poco aumentados detrás de las gafas.

—Parece que no eres tan cuadrado como tus compañeros, Iori. —Terminó por decirle.

Él tardaría en entender a qué se refería, pero al menos supo una cosa.

Podían no tener nada en común, estudiar las carreras más distintas o tener los pensamientos más divergentes, sin embargo, había una cosa que los unía y los unió a partir de ese día.

Ella era libre, y él deseaba lograr que otras personas se sintieran así también.

* * *

31 de mayo del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Algo está a punto de suceder

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 243:** Chica sola en cafetería, propuesta por Chia Moon.

 **Personajes:** A libre elección (aunque yo lo escribí pensando en cierto rubio y cierta castaña).

 **Número de palabras:** 129

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Algo está a punto de suceder_

Incómoda, se recoge el cabello en un moño desordenado como si no estuviera acostumbrada a llevarlo largo.

Mira con tanta atención a través de la ventana que pareciera esperar que algo emocionante ocurriera allí afuera. Me hace mirar a mí también, al principio creyendo que efectivamente algo está a punto de suceder, de cambiar, pero al final solo acabo mirándola a ella.

«Seguro que espera a alguien», pienso la excusa perfecta para acobardarme.

«Una chica así no puede haber sido plantada por nadie», continúo.

Cuando al fin me decido a acercarme y preguntarle si puedo invitarle algo, con el riesgo de que me rechace, ella me sonríe y dice:

—Te tardaste.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que efectivamente alguien casi la dejó plantada, y ese he sido yo.

* * *

1 de junio del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. El muñeco que no se llamaba Taichi

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 139:** Chica provocativa con marioneta y chicos espiando, propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Sora.

 **Número de palabras:** 369

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _El muñeco que no se llamaba_ _Taichi_

Daisuke casi todos los días le pedía que saliera con él. Al principio en serio, luego como simple parte de su rutina, aunque sus intenciones siguieran siendo igual de series y en secreto conservara la esperanza de que un día le dijera que sí.

Sora, su preciosa vecina pelirroja, siempre tenía la misma excusa.

—Eres demasiado pequeño para mí, Dai —le decía con una sonrisa casi maternal que al chico lo atontaba un poco.

A veces la espiaba desde su departamento cual psicópata de una película de escaso presupuesto (porque Daisuke sabía que nunca lo contratarían para una de Hollybood o como se pronunciara).

Cada tarde ella, con el cabello agarrado en un moño alto y ataviada en una vieja camiseta blanca que le llegaba hasta los muslos, se sentaba en un taburete junto a la ventana con su muñeco ventrílocuo en el regazo y Daisuke se imaginaba que cuando le hablaba de un tal Taichi con el que tenía una cita, se refería a ese feo muñeco.

Hasta que un día su ilusión se rompió al verla llegar de la mano de un apuesto chico de cabello castaño que se parecía mucho a Daisuke, solo que tenía la edad adecuada para la pelirroja.

—¡Sora! —Llámenlo dramático, pero no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado.

—Ah, eres tú Dai-chan. Mira, no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarte a mi novio. Su nombre es Taichi. Y este es el chico del que te hablé —añadió al final para el recién presentado novio.

—Tu admirador secreto no-tan-secreto, ¿cierto? —preguntó Taichi con una sonrisa que Daisuke deseó poder destrozar de un solo golpe—. Es un gusto conocerte. Supe que quieres tener una cita con mi novia, pero te diré algo. Crece bien y tendrás una novia todavía más linda. ¡Era broma! —reclamó cuando la pelirroja lo golpeó con un puño en el hombro.

Después se alejaron discutiendo por el pasillo, aunque más parecía que lo hacían para tener una excusa para reconciliarse.

—Vaya idiota —resopló Daisuke.

O bien Sora de verdad tenía novio y él tendría que aceptarlo, o había convertido ese espantoso muñeco en una persona de verdad.

Curiosamente, desde aquel día Daisuke nunca más la vio practicando con su muñeco ventrílocuo.

* * *

2 de junio del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. La esperanza le tomó la mano

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 280:** Manos entrelazadas a contraluz, propuesta por Angelique-Kaulitz.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 253

Dedicado a Gale el Remolino por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _La esperanza le tomó la mano_

Temblaba como una hoja al viento. Ya no podía esconderlo y menos aún evitarlo.

La batalla se libraba frente a sus ojos impotentes.

Estaban perdiendo. Caerían. El reloj contaba sus últimos minutos.

Tal como una profecía de un libro de ficción, algo en el aire se lo decía. No concreto, no real, pero palpable. _Algo._

De pronto, en medio del oscuro torbellino en el que se sumieron sus pensamientos, la esperanza le tomó de la mano cual cálida brisa en primavera.

Tibia y suave como siempre. Abrigadora, enroscó los dedos entre los suyos sin permiso.

Ella se giró a mirar hacia la izquierda y dejó a sus ojos subir por el brazo al que pertenecía esa mano que siempre había estado en los momentos difíciles, hasta que su mirada conectó con una azul y profunda.

Un clic lejano resonó en alguna parte del universo. Las piezas estaban juntas.

El chico a su lado solo asintió una vez, demostrándole que entendía sus miedos, pero estaba con ella y lucharían juntos.

Hasta el final, fue la promesa.

La batalla todavía no terminaba.

Si acaso habían de morir, si esa era la versión que la historia contaría, no sería antes de derrotar al enemigo.

Todos sabían que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía y ella, la luz que muchas veces amenazaba con convertirse en sombra, se aseguraría de que la esperanza brillara hasta su último aliento, hasta que el último rayo de calor se extinguiera del planeta. Brillaría. Para eso lo tenía a él.

* * *

13 de julio del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Lo que los unió

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 259:** Abrazando esqueleto, propuesta por AlenDarkStar.

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Miyako.

 **Número de palabras:** 292

Dedicado a MinMeroko por su pasado cumpleaños y porque soy la peor compañera de equipo, ¡felicidades!

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Lo que los unió_

De pie en el umbral del aula de Ciencias, Miyako no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Incluso se quitó los lentes y los limpió con la manga del suéter de su uniforme para asegurarse de que no se le hubiera metido algo al ojo que estuviera distorsionando su visión, por más ridícula o improbable que sonara aquella idea. Todos sabían que ella no era de ideas convencionales, al fin y al cabo.

Pero no. No se equivocaba. El que estaba allí, sosteniendo con cuidado de la cintura al esqueleto humano que hace tiempo permanecía relegado en el armario, mientras se movía con él compás de una música inexistente, no era otro que Koushiro.

Había ido allí justamente en su búsqueda porque necesitaba consultarle algo sobre el club de informática y sabía que podía encontrarlo en ese lugar después de clase. No sería la primera vez.

El asunto era que nunca esperó hallarlo en dichas condiciones.

Y cuando el chico se percató de su presencia, la situación no hizo más que empeorar.

Terminó tropezando y cayendo al suelo encima del esqueleto, cuya cabeza salió volando junto a un par de huesos que se escaparon de sus ejes.

Difícilmente podía pensarse en una situación más embarazosa que esa, tanto para Koushiro y Miyako, como también para el mismo esqueleto (si estuviera vivo, en cualquier caso).

No obstante, a veces son esa clase de situaciones las que más unen a las personas. Un vergonzoso recuerdo en común que acaba por convertirse en un secreto.

Quizá de otro modo, él no le habría confesado, más rojo que su propio cabello, que no sabía bailar e intentaba aprender; ella no le habría enseñado y ellos, probablemente, nunca hubieran ido juntos al baile de fin de año.

* * *

13 de julio del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Estrella fugaz

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 287:** Cometa en cielo estrellado y chica a contraluz, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 187

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Estrella fugaz_

La primera vez que lo vio creyó que era una estrella fugaz. No tuvo modo de presupuestar que se trataba de una nave que en breve habría de impactar contra su planeta, ni menos que él, el jefe de la misión, terminaría impactando contra su vida en consecuencia.

Quizá debió saberlo. Hacer caso a lo que sintió en ese momento más que a lo que vio; a esa intuición de la que algunos se burlaban.

A pesar de que no hablaban el mismo idioma, no tardaron en encontrar la forma de comunicarse, desafiando así las limitaciones del lenguaje.

«Gran paz*», lo llamó ella por lo silencioso que era.

«Hikari», fue el nombre con el que la guardó él.

Pero cuando meses después vio a las tropas partir y a él marcharse de la misma forma en que llegó, dejando un beso en sus labios y una promesa de paz con ella y el resto de habitantes que ni siquiera él sabría cómo cumplir de vuelta a la Tierra, ella pensó que no había estado tan equivocada después de todo.

Sí que se trataba de una estrella fugaz.

* * *

*Yamato significa "gran paz" en japonés, así como Hikari significa "luz" o "brillo".

* * *

18 de julio del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	19. Doble antifaz

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 33:** Mujer con antifaz rosa, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Mimi.

 **Número de palabras:** 255

Dedicado a Lore-chan02 por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Doble antifaz_

Debajo de ese antifaz podía encontrarse su próxima novia o tan solo una amiga más importante de lo que jamás imaginó que pudiese llegar a ser.

Podía serlo todo o nada. Pero si llegaba a ser algo, sería más que la niña caprichosa y mimada que siempre vio hasta esa noche. Y cuánto lo asustaba la idea.

Hace una hora atrás, cuando descubrió quién era, quiso correr porque nada de aquello tenía sentido. Que estuviera riendo y pasándola tan bien con ella, que siempre le pareció gritona y molesta, no tenía sentido. Descubrir en ella cosas que en tantos años viéndola directo a los ojos fue incapaz de ver y que ahora emergían sin dificultad parecía una mentira, un engaño de su mente.

¿De verdad podía haber estado tan ciego?

Ya le había sacado el primer antifaz, el importante, ese que todos le ponemos al resto. ¿Se atrevería a quitarle el otro?

¿Aquel frágil y de cartulina rosada y brillos detrás del cual ella ocultaba precariamente su identidad sin saber que él ya la había descubierto?

¿Se atrevería?

Los dedos de él titubearon sobre el accesorio y cambió de idea. Sus dedos descendieron por sus pómulos en una caricia involuntaria hasta asentarse en su cuello.

Los ojos de ella, claros y vivaces, persiguieron los del chico en cada movimiento, en cada duda. Los vieron posarse en sus labios.

Antes de quitarle el antifaz y tal vez quitarse el suyo, arriesgándose a quedar desnudo frente a la princesita, tenía que besarla por lo menos una vez.

* * *

28 de julio del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	20. El punto donde los horarios convergen

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 289:** Reloj con mapamundi, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 397

Dedicado a LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños. _Porque no podía no regalarte un Takari en tu día, ¡felicidades!_

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _El punto donde los horarios convergen_

Volvió a mirar su reloj al salir de la cafetería rumbo a la universidad, con un cruasán en el interior de la bolsa que colgaba de su muñeca y un café humeante en la mano. El desayuno típico de un bohemio, o eso solía decir él, simulando ser un escritor renombrado que todavía no era. (El primer paso para convertirte en quien quieres ser, era comportarte como si ya lo fueras).

 _Las 08.30 en Paris._

¿Cuántas veces había mirado ya la hora?

Más de las necesarias o, a lo menos, más de lo que lo hubiera hecho en un día normal, muchas de ellas sin enterarse siquiera de qué señalaban las manecillas que rotaban por el mapamundi del fondo.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un esclavo del reloj? Tratándose de él, que huía de cualquier cosa que lo condicionara, le cortara las alas o lo hiciera creer que el tiempo no era un constructo humano que podía alterarse a conveniencia, haciendo que pasara más rápido o más lento, la verdad es que empezaba a ser preocupante.

Sí era un poco más sincero consigo mismo, quizá lo sabía.

Se había convertido en un soldado del tiempo desde que en Japón un reloj idéntico al suyo prendado de la muñeca de una chica marcaba siempre siete horas más, en aquel momento las _14.30,_ bajo el escrutinio constante de su dueña, que llevaba todo lo que iba de día mirándolo y contando los segundos, minutos y horas que faltaban para volver a verlo, como si estos fueran pequeñas perlas o cuentas que añadir a un collar desnudo.

Podían estar a kilómetros de distancia y a las horas de diferencia que fueran, pero aquello poco importaba si consideraban que el tiempo era solo uno y que sus horarios en algún punto habrían de converger. Era inevitable. Tan evidente como el hecho de que en ese momento ambos se estiraban en toda su extensión para mirar el mismo cielo, el de ella brillando en pleno apogeo al haber alcanzado el sol su punto culmine, el de él todavía terminando de aclarar como un gato remolón al que el día lo ha pillado desprevenido.

¿Acaso si extendían una mano traspasarían las nubes y encontrarían la del otro a medio camino?

Tratándose de ellos todo era posible, pues eran Takeru y Hikari, o en todo caso, Takeru y Hikari siempre eran, estuvieran donde estuvieran.

* * *

06 de agosto del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	21. Sus peores vicios

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 154:** Chica bebiendo café, propuesta por Natsichan.

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Mimi.

 **Número de palabras:** 387

Para Frey, porque sé lo que es estar en cama aburrida, sin mucho que hacer; o peor, con mucho que hacer y sin poder hacerlo. ¡Espero que te recuperes pronto!

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Sus peores vicios_

—No puedo empezar mi día sin un café —decía Koushiro.

—Hablas como si fueras una máquina y necesitaras gasolina o algo. Eso algún día va a matarte —le respondía Mimi sin ocultar su reproche.

—Probablemente. Pero más lento que alguna enfermedad o un virus a un computador. Hay cosas peores y no voy a privarme de algo que me gusta solo por la posibilidad de que un día me haga lo que de todos modos el tiempo hará.

Mimi suspiró. Por ese entonces ya añoraba la época en la que el pelirrojo no bebía nada más fuerte que té oolong. Los días de secundaria y esos pequeños momentos en los que podían permitirse ser solo adolescentes y no guerreros luchando una guerra para la que nadie los entrenó.

Ahora, años después, extrañaba más esos tiempos, desvaídos en su memoria, y empezaba a extrañar incluso al Koushiro bebedor compulsivo de café.

Justamente por eso estaba ahí, en una cafetería cercana a su departamento bebiendo uno en su honor. Quizá él ya ni siquiera bebía café, ¿quién sabe?

Sospechaba seriamente que apenas empezaba a entender el peso de sus palabras. El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que uno cree y siempre, desde luego, termina matando a las personas o las relaciones. Nunca regresa sobre sus pasos. ¿Le estaría él advirtiendo que acabarían separados? ¿Lo habría descubierto antes que ella?

—Te extraño, Kou —susurró, aunque no hubiera nadie para oírlo.

A kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, Koushiro se despertó con la sensación de que acababa de recibir un mensaje, sin embargo, cuando se estiró para tomar su celular, descubrió que no revelaba nada nuevo en su pantalla. Ni llamadas ni mensajes. ¿Por qué entonces sentía que había algo que se estaba perdiendo? Un llamado que no estaba escuchando. Algo que no estaba haciendo.

Decidió dejar aquella extraña ansiedad que le oprimía el pecho para algún momento muerto de su rutina, aunque bien sabía que no lo tendría, porque definitivamente no tenía tiempo para extrañar.

A él, como siempre, se le daba bien ignorar ciertas cosas. Esos seguían siendo sus tres peores vicios: ignorar sus emociones, permanecer conectado en todo momento y el café, el café que irónicamente le recordaba a ella.

Tal vez si volvía sobre sus cuentas, descubriría que en realidad sus vicios eran cuatro y no tres.

* * *

23 de agosto del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	22. Ellos eran sonido y silencio

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 274:** Pequeño apartamento, pareja besándose, fundas de instrumentos; propuesta por Chia Moon.

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Mimi.

 **Número de palabras:** 345

Dedicado a Mid por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Ellos eran sonido y silencio; juntos una canción_

Mimi siempre había sido del tipo parlanchina y extrovertida. Ya estuviera feliz o triste, le encantaba compartirlo con quien se encontrara cerca y quisiera escucharla; algunas veces incluso si no querían, aunque en su defensa no solía notar cuando alguien se aburría de sus monólogos.

Precisamente Yamato era uno de aquellos a quienes su cháchara incesante solía agobiar al comienzo. Él, que era casi todo silencio, se sobrecargaba con el exceso de sonido a menos que viniera de la música de su reproductor o la que él mismo hacía con su bajo. En su opinión muchas veces las palabras sobraban; en la de Mimi el mundo estaba hecho de ellas y si no existieran para describir las cosas que lo conformaban o poder expresarse, dejaría de tener sentido.

Pero a pesar de lo opuestos que eran, en el otro habían descubierto nuevas facetas de sí mismos. Algunas veces Yamato podía mostrarse hablador si sabías despertar su interés, y Mimi guardar silencio por largo rato, en especial si algo la enfadaba, que era uno de los pocos momentos en los que en efecto callaba. No ocurría mucho, pero sucedía. Cuando de verdad se sentía molesta o frustrada las palabras se atoraban en su estómago y dolían y pesaban. Sacarlas se volvía algo imposible. Lo importante era que Yamato sabía exactamente qué hacer; no por nada era un experto en silencios.

Con una seña le pedía que se acercara y se sentara entre sus piernas en la alfombra, permitiendo a continuación que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y descansara su peso en él, que se ubicaba en el sillón.

Mimi cerraba los ojos dejándose estar y olvidando el problema de turno, hasta que Yamato se inclinaba y a través de besos le hablaba. Sus labios eran un pincel sobre los suyos, que venían siendo el lienzo en el que él pintaba imágenes y palabras.

Porque sí, generalmente Mimi hablaba mucho y Yamato callaba más de la cuenta, pero ella le había enseñado a hablar y él que a veces un silencio dice mucho más que mil palabras.

* * *

28 de agosto del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	23. El secreto de la juventud

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 63:** Chica con avión de papel en jardín, propuesta por ShadowLights.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 329

*Este drabble está relacionado con mi fic "El guardián de los recuerdos", aunque puede ser perfectamente entendido de forma independiente.

Dedicado a HikariCaelum por ser su último día antes de cumplir un año más, o de pronto solo porque la quiero y se lo merece.

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _*El secreto de la juventud*_

 _¿Avioncitos de papel,_ _Hikari_ _?_

Hikari le envía un avión de papel en mitad de la clase de Aritmética cuando la maestra les da la espalda para escribir una fórmula en el pizarrón.

Este se balancea y flota en el aire, convirtiéndose por unos segundos, para él, cuya imaginación es más exacerbada que la de la media, en uno real.

Instantes después aterriza limpiamente sobre su pupitre entre los suspiros de alivio de ambos porque la maestra no los ha descubierto. Y es solo papel otra vez. Cuánto se puede hacer con simple papel.

Cuando una vez Takeru le preguntó por qué le enviaba avioncitos en lugar de papeles doblados o un mensaje de texto, Hikari contestó:

—Para captar tu atención, ¿por qué más? Contigo he aprendido que la única forma de que te intereses por algo es excitar tu imaginación.

Él en ese momento pensó que ella ya atraía su atención sin esforzarse, pero no se lo dijo. No encontró el valor para hacerlo o de pronto solo le gustaba que le enviara avioncitos aún a sus dieciséis años. Siempre era divertido, además, engañar a los maestros frente a sus narices.

—Takaishi-san, Yagami-san.

A menos que te descubrieran, claro está.

Por la tarde, cuando la madre de Hikari va por ella a la secundaria y la encuentra balanceando los pies, sentada en una silla afuera de la oficina del director, le pregunta:

—¿Avioncitos de papel, Hikari? ¿En serio? —No puede contener la incredulidad en su voz. Y es que ella, de sus dos hijos, podría haber jurado hasta antes de que recibió una llamada del inspector, que era la más madura.

Algunos olvidan, por no decir la mayoría o todos, que la castaña también tiene algo de niña en su interior. Por suerte Takeru no. Por eso se entienden bien.

¿Qué es la edad que dictamina un registro frente a la que se tiene en el alma sino un simple número?

Desde luego, nada.

Y los que entienden eso, dicen, no envejecen jamás.

* * *

01 de octubre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	24. Cada tarde a las dos sin falta

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 285:** Cielo de colores y chico con bicicleta, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** A descubrir.

 **Número de palabras:** 293

Dedicado a Frey por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Cada tarde a las dos sin falta_

Lo veía cada tarde a las dos sin falta.

Cabello rubio y ojos azules que competían con el color del mismo cielo, resaltando cuando las nubes lo tapizaban de gris. Sonrisa jovial y un constante gesto amigable en la cara.

Lo veía cada tarde a las dos sin falta.

Cabello azul y lacio que rozaba sus hombros. Labios delgados siempre esbozando una mueca demasiado seria. Postura encogida, como si quisiera desaparecer o volverse invisible.

Se veían cada tarde a las dos sin falta.

Pero no se hablaban, no se conocían. Y aquellos dos segundos en los que sus caminos se cruzaban, era todo lo que tenían. Todo a lo que se aferraban.

Se veían cada tarde a las dos sin falta.

El uno creyéndose la sombra del otro. El otro iluminando la vida del uno sin saberlo.

Se veían cada tarde a las dos sin falta.

Sus ojos se conectaban por un brevísimo instante que se perdía entre las eternas horas del reloj y luego cada cual apartaba la mirada, uno más rápido que el otro.

Se veían cada tarde a las dos sin falta.

El uno se montaba en su bicicleta y dejaba que el viento le agitara el cabello, dorado bajo los rayos del sol. El otro apenas entraba a la universidad cuando el uno ya iba de salida.

Se veían cada tarde a las dos sin falta.

Y a pesar de que parecían caminar en direcciones opuestas, si cada paso que daban los conducía a ese punto de encuentro, si cada tropiezo o demora insignificante, cada vuelta y giro, los hacía verse a diario, entonces no podía tratarse de una casualidad.

Porque se veían cada tarde a las dos sin falta. Y no, aquello no se trataba de una casualidad.

* * *

09 de octubre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	25. De nuevas perspectivas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imágenes 288** (Dibujos del espacio en imagen real del cielo, propuesta por mí) y **269** (Beso en cabeza, pareja con tatuajes; propuesta por Chia Moon).

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 453

Necesitaba un poco de Yamakari.

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _De nuevas perspectivas y galaxias que se expanden_

Yamato se acercó por detrás y se inclinó sorpresivamente para espiar lo que aun desde lejos pudo apreciar que Hikari observaba con atención.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina junto a la que la chica se hallaba sentada había una fotografía de lo que parecía ser el cielo, pero no se divisaba bien debajo de los garabatos esparcidos por ella.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, curioso como pocas veces.

—Una de mis últimas fotografías. —Aquello no respondía su verdadera duda.

—¿Y quién la rayó?

—¿Quién va a ser? Tu hija —contestó ella con una risita ligera, expresión de su buen ánimo que en nada se acercaba al enfado de una madre promedio que ve estropeado su trabajo por una travesura infantil o un arranque de inspiración.

—Vaya, la arruinó —susurró Yamato con cautela, y es que incluso luego de tantos años juntos, todavía había veces en que Hikari volvía a ser el misterio que una vez fue para él, cuando todavía la miraba desde lejos. Como una especie de galaxia que se contrajera y expandiera a su antojo, siempre mostrando solo lo que quería que vieran de ella.

—O la mejoró. Todo depende de cómo lo mires. ¿No crees, Yama?

—¿Qué es lo que sale allí? —preguntó señalando el dibujo que estaba en el centro, sin atreverse a responder su duda. Lo viera como lo viera, la fotografía estaba arruinada.

—Un astronauta. Está obsesionada con el espacio gracias a ti. —Su tono denotaba algún tipo de orgullo por lo que decía.

Yamato frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad aquel monito a palos con una cabeza demasiado grande, que ahora que lo pensaba probablemente se trataba del casco, era un astronauta? No lo parecía más de lo que los puntitos difusos y círculos deformes que lo rodeaban parecían estrellas y planetas, o sea, para nada.

—¿Es algún tipo de arte abstracto? —Se atrevió a preguntar, y la risa de su esposa volvió a hacer reverberar algo en su interior en aquella extraña mañana.

—La verdad creo que se le da bien para tener cuatro años. Además, no es raro que sea una artista. Tú fuiste músico, y eso significa que lleva el arte en las venas.

—Me sobrestimas. Tú eres fotógrafa. El talento tuvo que sacarlo de ti —bromeó con aquel tono sarcástico más propio de su adolescencia que los años no habían conseguido diluir del todo.

Hikari lo golpeó juguetonamente en un hombro y permitió, a pesar de su ácida broma, que Yamato depositara un beso sobre su sien antes de alejarse para ir a servirse un café. Solo entonces volvió a hablar.

—O quizá lleve el concepto del arte a un nuevo nivel.

Fue solo un pensamiento azaroso que habría de convertirse en una predicción.

* * *

11 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	26. Cárcel de letras

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 129:** Castillo en el cielo, mar, piano y chica; propuesta por HikariCaelum.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 439

 _Dedicado a HikariCaelum_

Porque cuando lo escribí pensé en ti y todo lo que puedo hacer desde este lado del mundo es transmitirte mi cariño a través de las palabras y quizá aspirar a arrancarte una sonrisa en esos días grises.

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Cárcel de letras_

Como cada tarde que el reloj marcaba la hora indicada, la vio aparecer por la comisura de su visión.

Un bosquejo de luz danzando en su dirección, con algunos rasgos de su rostro difuminados por los rayos del sol y el sonido del mar mezclándose con su risa, clara y pura igual que el cielo que los cobijaba.

El vestido se le enredaba en las piernas y aun así ella no perdía su gracia o ligereza al caminar. Solo alguien observador hubiera notado que sus pasos no dejaban marcas en la arena. Simplemente no se hundía, y es que no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo.

Entonces llegaba frente a él y él se preguntaba si era real.

Si era él quien la había capturado para siempre en su libro o era él quien había quedado atrapado en el recuerdo de ese día sin percibirlo.

Quizá Hikari ni siquiera existía. Quizá era obra de su imaginación, igual que Mimi la sirena, Taichi el guerrero o tantos otros de sus personajes.

Quizá...

Su pensamiento siempre era detenido a la mitad cuando ella se inclinaba para rozarle el rostro, apenas sorprendida de que su mano lo traspasara sin que su roce se asentara en su piel. Era el momento en que Takeru se convencía de que no era real. Por mucho que se esmerara en plasmarla en detalle, una representación de Hikari nunca sería igual a la auténtica como una fotografía no sabía reproducir un sonido.

—Solo espera... —prometía, aun cuando ella no lo escuchaba—. Te sacaré de ahí cuando sea seguro.

Y cuando cerraba el libro, al igual que cuando se cierra una caja musical, la dulce melodía de un pianista invisible en el cuadro sin orquesta cesaba. Esa música que los simples mortales no solemos escuchar y que forma parte de nosotros mismos y la naturaleza. El latido de un corazón quebrado, los resquicios de las últimas olas chocando contra la orilla, el suave golpe que encerraba todo un mundo entre hojas y tinta.

Luego Takeru escribía y escribía por horas hasta que la noche se convertía en día y tal vez el día en noche otra vez; a esa altura ya no era muy consciente del paso del tiempo.

Su única obsesión desde que atrapara a Hikari en esa cárcel de papel, era perfeccionar el recuerdo de ese día que compartieron en la playa, uno de sus recuerdos más felices, añorando al menos poder darle un refugio que se sintiera lo suficientemente real para que no olvidara su humanidad mientras él hallaba la respuesta que tanto buscaba. La forma de mantener a las sombras alejadas de su luz.

* * *

12 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	27. Las cosas a las que no se acostumbra

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 149:** Pies de padres y bebé, propuesta por Natsichan.

 **Personajes:** Taichi, Sora y su primer hijo.

 **Número de palabras:** 251

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Las cosas a las que no se acostumbra_

No se acostumbra a ser papá. A dormir poco, a cambiar pañales, a que sean tres en lugar de dos en la cama cada vez que su hijo se ahoga en llanto en mitad de la noche por causas que ellos, padres inexpertos y afligidos, desconocen. Tampoco a que aquello reduzca proporcionalmente su espacio personal y capacidad de movimiento, algo que cualquier persona con mal dormir sin duda entendería.

A veces, cuando se despierta y siente un pequeño bulto entre él y Sora, un bulto pequeño que está tibio y respira, por un segundo, todavía perdido en el sopor del momento, jura que se trata de un perro. A esas horas la consciencia no le alcanza para recordar que nunca ha tenido un perro.

Entonces abre un ojo y lo ve. Luego abre el otro y se queda contemplando por interminables segundos, segundos que se convierten en minutos y minutos que quizá se convierten en horas sin que él se percate —aunque bien se lo recordarán sus ojeras a la mañana siguiente— a ese pequeño. Y trata, trata, aunque sin éxito, de sopesar el peso que significa ser padre o al menos terminar de convencerse de que lo es. De que aquel ser humano pequeñito y endiabladamente perfecto algún día lo llamará así.

Pero qué importa si no lo logra. Restan muchas noches más de desvelos en su futuro para que pueda hacerlo.

Es un presentimiento que, de alguna manera él, que nunca ha sido especialmente esotérico, reconoce como un augurio.

* * *

13 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	28. Al otro lado del oasis

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 226:** Pies haciendo equilibrio en raíles, propuesta por Natsichan.

 **Personajes:** Iori y Miyako.

 **Número de palabras:** 247

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Al otro lado del oasis_

A Miyako le gustaba caminar por las viejas vías de un tren que ya no funcionaba. A Iori, tenso cual gato que se enfrenta a un enorme estanque de agua que amenaza con devorarlo, seguirla con los nervios de punta y tratar de que no se matara.

—¡Baja de ahí! —Siempre decía.

—No quiero. —Era la respuesta de ella, y a pesar de que no la veía, él podía jurar que le sacaba la lengua, aunque fuera solo por costumbre.

Podían caminar hasta por una hora completa, desviándose más allá de lo permisible para dos niños de su edad, ella haciendo equilibrio y él siguiendo sus pasos, resignado, ya no sabía si por simple hábito o un afecto que no sabía expresar.

Miyako decía que más allá del oasis había una puerta, un portal a otro mundo. Iori alegaba que tenía que dejar de ver tantas películas.

Al final, cuando se cansaba, la obligaba a bajar. Volvían juntos a casa como habían hecho desde que él entró al jardín de infantes, un par de años atrás.

Aquella tarde, un paso más adelante del que Miyako alcanzó a dar, el aire se removió de forma extraña. Del otro lado de la cortina que se materializó, dos criaturas semejantes a los animales, pero sin serlo, observaron a Miyako e Iori marcharse, soltando un suspiro de decepción.

Otro día que no se encontraban, pero a la vez uno menos para que tal encuentro se produjera. Su instinto no podía mentirles.

* * *

14 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	29. Misión completa

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 137:** Escaleras en las profundidades del mar al universo, propuesta por BluesHead-GreenEyes.

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 271

 _Relacionado con el capítulo 18 de esta colección._

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Misión completa_

Desde pequeño tuvo una afición por las estrellas y el universo.

Lo dejó de lado cuando sus padres se separaron y con el tiempo fue quedando olvidado debajo de los deberes de la escuela, los quehaceres del hogar y más tarde los conciertos que dio con su banda.

Cuando dejó la música a sus veinte, las estrellas volvieron a convertirse en una obsesión. Entró a estudiar Astronomía a la universidad, aunque por dentro sabía que la inquietud que le generaba el espacio exterior solo se aplacaría cuando viajara fuera de la tierra.

Por eso, años después, cuando la JAXA pidió voluntarios para explorar aquel planeta extraño descubierto hace solo una década atrás, postuló sin pensarlo y consiguió ser el capitán de la misión.

Mientras más se alejaba de su planeta, mayor era su ansiedad, contrario a lo que creyó que sucedería. Fue la primera vez que dudó.

Sus primeros pasos en aquel lugar desconocido tampoco menguaron la inexplicable sensación que lo embargaba.

Pero entonces apareció ella. Flotando sobre sus cabezas y con un brillo casi magnético a su alrededor, como si fuera una estrella convertida en persona. No se parecía en nada a la visión que tenían en la tierra de los extraterrestres; a su vez, a nada ni nadie que él conociera.

Y todo se detuvo de golpe, por dentro y por fuera de Yamato. El oxígeno se congeló, o tal vez fueron sus pulmones los que dejaron de funcionar. Pues solo al conocerla comprendió que siempre fue ella y no el universo quien lo llamaba.

La misión estaba completa aun antes de descargar la nave o explorar el territorio.

* * *

15 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	30. Como hipnotizado

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 286:** Chica DJ futurista, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Jun.

 **Número de palabras:** 303

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Como hipnotizado_

Llegó a ella atraído por la música que hacía con sus dedos.

Estaban en una discoteca. Taichi y Yamato lo habían arrastrado con ellos como cada vez se hacía más usual en el último tiempo. Parecían empeñados en la misión "Hacer que Koushiro salga".

Y a él no le molestaba demasiado. Al principio un poco. Ahora ya se iba acostumbrando, salvo por su escasa resistencia al alcohol y la tendencia de sus amigos a querer emborracharlo para ver si se desinhibía un poco; para su mala suerte lo hacía.

—Disculpa... —susurró con timidez.

La chica de algún modo pudo escucharlo con todo ese ruido y se giró a verlo. Unos enormes auriculares, que al chico le dieron envidia, colgaban de su cuello.

Koushiro se quiso morir ahí mismo. Era Jun. Una vez que su imagen, distorsionada por las luces del local y el alcohol ingerido, se aclaró, la identificó enseguida. Jun, la loca hermana de Daisuke que hasta hace no mucho perseguía a Yamato cual acosadora profesional.

Pasó saliva.

¿Ella era la DJ que lo había hipnotizado? ¿Se trataba de una trampa?

—¡Oye! Yo te conozco.

El pelirrojo empezó a entrar en pánico. Su cuerpo se tensó al presentir el peligro y disimuladamente dio un paso atrás.

—Tú eres uno de los amigos de Daisuke, ¿no? Mi hermano.

—S-sí.

—Yo soy Jun. Quizá me recuerdes. Como sea, ¿querías algo?

—Me gusta la música electrónica y quise venir a oír más de cerca.

—¡A mí también!

La chica sonrió y esa sonrisa descalabró algo en el interior de Koushiro. Sus defensas, tal vez.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo se hace?

Para cuando la pregunta salió de los labios de la chica, él no lo dudó.

Por primera vez, sentía que un poco tomado veía algo con más claridad que estando en sus cinco sentidos.

* * *

16 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	31. Teoría del caos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 167:** Manos ahuecadas bajo mariposa, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Hikari, menciones a Takeru y Koushiro.

 **Número de palabras:** 487

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Teoría del caos_

El aleteo de una mariposa puede desatar un desastre al otro lado del planeta, dice la teoría. Y a pesar de que lo suyo no fuera la ciencia, Hikari comprendió que algo estaba a punto de suceder cuando una mariposa comenzó a seguirla.

Fue una sensación que se le coló debajo de la piel desde la primera vez que vio a uno de esos bellos insectos anaranjados sobrevolando su cabeza; una sensación que volvía a aletearle por dentro cada vez que distinguía a uno exactamente igual cerca suyo: en el ventanal que estaba junto a su pupitre en el salón, en la entrada de su casa, en una flor que decidió cortar camino a la escuela.

Con los días la incomodidad fue aumentando, un pequeño cosquilleo se convirtió en comezón.

Cuando se lo dijo a Takeru, este le sonrió burlón, de un modo que ocultó bastante bien que lo que hacía era intentar protegerla de sus miedos.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco paranoica? Es difícil que se trate de la misma —le dijo.

Y Hikari le creyó. A veces era más fácil creerle a él que confiar en sí misma.

Siete días más tarde supo que tuvo razón desde el principio. Esperaba a Koushiro en su despacho cuando la mariposa de algún modo logró entrar a pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas.

—¿Sigues creyendo que no me está siguiendo? —Quiso preguntarle a Takeru. Pero él no estaba ahí para escucharla.

En cuanto se acercó al ventanal y la acunó entre las manos, la mariposa cayó muerta en el hueco que formaban sus dedos.

A pesar de todo, no se asustó. Cuando Koushiro llegó la encontró en la misma posición. Hikari le pidió que la revisara y el chico determinó que estaba intacta.

—Para que me entiendas, tiene todos sus órganos bien. Es como si ella simplemente hubiera decidido que su corazón dejara de latir de un segundo al otro.

¿Pero podía una mariposa tener esa clase de voluntad? ¿La capacidad de elegir cuándo y dónde morir?

Bastó solo una mirada para que ambos coincidieran en la respuesta sin necesidad de palabras. Ninguno de los dos lo creía.

Era cierto, Hikari no sabía nada de ciencia y aun así pudo presentir que algo ocurriría. Lo único que lamentó fue no ser capaz de comprender a tiempo el mensaje que esa mariposa intentó transmitirle, pues mirado en retrospectiva le pareció claro como pocas cosas en la vida.

Si el aleteo de uno de esos insectos podía desatar un caos en el otro extremo del planeta... ¿cuánto daño podía hacer en el mundo real un desajuste en el Digimundo?

Terremotos, tsunamis y toda clase de desastres naturales fueron la respuesta.

La inmigración de una inocente mariposa naranja solo la primera señal.

La masiva llegada de seres digitales al mundo de los humanos, lo que terminó por romper el precario equilibrio sobre el que se sostenía la existencia.

* * *

17 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	32. En la noche todos los gatos son negros

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 178:** Gato al otro lado de la ventana, chica fregando; propuesta por SkuAg.

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Maki.

 **Número de palabras:** 392

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _En la noche todos los gatos son negros_

—Himekawa-san.

Oír su apellido en aquel lugar la hizo dar un respingo. No se suponía que nadie la reconociera, ningún colega o amigo.

Al voltearse descubrió que había bebido más de lo que creía, pues le tomó varios segundos poder enfocar a la persona que yacía de pie frente a ella.

—¿Yagami? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntar —dijo serio—. El grupo de Yamato toca aquí esta noche. Todos vinimos a verlo y… me pareció que era usted —añadió cuando se hizo obvio que ella no pretendía hablar—. No se ofenda, pero…

—¿No es la clase de lugar para mí? ¿Eso ibas a decir?

—No es… la clase de sitio en el que me hubiera imaginado que pasara sus noches —corrigió él.

Tenía pinta de decir la verdad. Maki sonrió.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí. Ya me iba de todas formas.

Como pudo, sacó dinero de su bolso para dejarlo sobre la barra y se bajó del taburete, buscando con su mirada la salida que juraba no podía estar tan lejos. No lo parecía unas horas atrás cuando llegó.

Tardó dos segundos en tropezar con sus propios pies, pero en lugar del frío suelo, acabó aterrizando sobre el pecho del castaño que no había perdido detalle de sus movimientos, anticipándose a la caída.

—Está borracha. Lo mejor sería que tomara un taxi.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Quiso soltarse de sus brazos, mas él no se lo permitió y al afianzar el agarre alrededor de su cintura, Maki se descubrió a sí misma viendo al chico más cerca de lo que lo había visto nunca.

—Lo es. Tú me importas —replicó Yagami.

Solo que no era su voz, ni en realidad se trataba de él.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije que la acompañaré a que tome un taxi. No puedo dejarla ir así.

La imagen de Daigo centelleó unos segundos detrás de los párpados de Maki. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el único al que vio fue al líder de los elegidos.

—Puedo cuidarme sola. Y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. ¿Has oído alguna vez la frase que dice que en la noche todos los gatos son negros?

—Sí.

—Entonces entenderás lo que quiero decir.

Dicho aquello, Maki dio una irregular vuelta sobre sí misma y caminó rumbo a la salida, esta vez sin ser seguida por él.

* * *

18 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	33. Sabía a secretos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 164:** Chica pidiendo silencio, propuesta por BluesHead-GreenEyes.

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Catherine.

 **Número de palabras:** 259

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Sabía a secretos_

«Catherine sabía a secretos», pensó cuando la besó.

A secretos bien guardados de esos que una chica como ella no le contaba a cualquiera.

Estaban en París. Se habían encontrado allí de pura casualidad luego de una reunión de negocios de él en una cafetería cercana a la embajada, lo que era irónico considerando lo mucho que tenían en común.

Ya no eran los niños que una vez combatieron codo a codo junto a Takeru y el abuelo Takaishi, no. Ahora él ya no llevaba el pelo alborotado ni ella exhibía su cascada de caireles rubios rebotando sobre sus hombros y espalda con elegancia. En su lugar lucía una melena corta y alocada que se le revolvió cuando tras alejarse un par de pasos, se giró a mirarlo y se llevó un dedo a los labios, sellando aquel momento tan inesperado en el que sus bocas se unieron con la añoranza de dos viejos amantes que se reencuentran, con un ímpetu impropio de dos adultos que se ven sobrepasados por las emociones del momento y que más pareciera que liberaran un deseo acumulado por años. Así lo sintieron, al menos.

Era cierto. Podían tener historia en común, haber experimentado idénticas vivencias durante su niñez y adolescencia, pero no la conocía. Taichi conocía, o solía conocer, a la niña, no a la mujer en la que se había convertido. Por eso Catherine sabía a secretos. Pero más importante aún, a secretos que deseaba desvelar en esos labios rosados, y válgame Dios, a poder ser en las curvas de su cuerpo.

* * *

19 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	34. Lo que es real y lo que no

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 287:** Cometa en cielo estrellado y chica a contraluz, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Yamato, Hikari y Takeru.

 **Número de palabras:** 247

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Lo que es real y lo que no_

Mirada a contraluz, Hikari brillaba. No en un sentido metafórico o poético, sino real, como si se tratara de un holograma.

El día que Yamato se dio cuenta de ello, le exigió una explicación a su hermano. Hablaron en susurros detrás de un árbol mientras el resto terminaba de armar el campamento.

La respuesta, tal como pronosticó, le dejó un regusto amargo en la lengua.

—¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? —Más que una pregunta, fue una exigencia velada.

—¿Lo harías tú en mi lugar?

—Da igual lo que yo haría. Tú hiciste esto.

—¿Y en serio crees que no lo sabe? —preguntó con un aire extrañamente derrotado que poco tenía que ver con el alegre chico de siempre—. No la creé para ser tonta.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que le estás mintiendo. Ella no es real. La sacaste de uno de tus libros y la dejas ir por la ciudad como si fuera una chica igual que todos. ¿Qué tal si alguien se da cuenta? —reclamó en un tono demasiado elevado y expresando más enfado del que él mismo creyó sentir; por suerte la distancia mantuvo la conversación privada.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que realmente te perturba? —quiso saber Takeru y a pesar del tono interrogante, ya parecía conocer la respuesta.

Yamato no respondió, sin embargo, tal como a menudo ocurría, su silencio dijo más que cualquier palabra.

Odiaba ser engañado, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido engañado. Por creer en imposibles.

* * *

20 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	35. Admirable superior Jou

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 114:** Emblemas dibujados en apuntes, propuesta por Natsichan.

 **Personajes:** Jou y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 295

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Admirable superior_ _Jou_

Jou la recibió con una cordial sonrisa en la entrada, a pesar de lo cual Hikari pudo notar su expresión perdida y dedujo que el chico se había olvidado completamente de su cita. Era esperable. Después de todo, el superior vivía más entre sus apuntes que en el mundo real.

—Solo deja que vaya por mis cuadernos y empezaremos la clase.

—¡No hace falta! —Se apresuró a interrumpirlo. Si él iba a ayudarla, haría lo posible por compensarlo o hacer su tarea menos pesada, puesto que por todos era sabido que los Yagami tenían una pelea histórica con los números—. Yo voy y así usted empieza a arreglar el salón para que lo ocupemos.

—Bien. Están sobre el escritorio. Ya sabes donde es.

Hikari asintió cual alumna obediente y fue por ellos. Al asomarse a su habitación rio al ver un montón de cuadernos amontonados sobre el susodicho escritorio.

No le quedó de otra que echar un vistazo a algunos para encontrar los de matemática. Estaban ordenados por materia así que no fue difícil, solo que cuando dio con el indicado se le cayó al suelo y al agacharse a recogerlo encontró una página llena de ecuaciones, aunque claro, no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino los ocho pequeños símbolos dibujados en la parte superior de la hoja.

A pesar de ser un chico práctico, con una letra ordenada y cuadernos impecables, en definitiva, la última persona que Hikari hubiera esperado que tuviera dibujos en sus apuntes, se había dado un momento para garabatear allí sus emblemas.

Jou podía ser torpe, distraído y abstraerse demasiado en los estudios, pero no cabía duda de que se preocupaba por todos ellos incluso cuando su mente no tenía espacio para nada más.

Era admirable.

* * *

21 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	36. A ella

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 284:** Chico bajando la luna para chica, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 152

 _Me prometí que este drabble nunca vería la luz, pero algunas promesas están para romperse._

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _A ella_

Takeru podía ser un troll.

Bromear con todo y coquetear descaradamente con cuanta chica se le cruzara.

Prometerle a una la luna y a otra las estrellas.

Escribirles versos baratos y usufructuar de frases mundialmente conocidas, endulzándolas con su encanto y algún guiño coqueto.

Pero a ella...

¡Oh, por Dios!

A ella le escribía esos poemas que el mundo no conocía ni jamás conocería.

A ella nunca le prometería la luna o las estrellas.

Nunca le prometería algo que no pudiera cumplir.

Pero sí le ofrecería, en cambio, su sincera compañía y un abrazo cálido en sus más fríos inviernos.

Y esperaría... tan solo esperaría a que llegara el día en que esos ojos carmesíes lo miraran de la misma forma en que él secretamente la miraba a ella.

Entonces sabría que había llegado el momento de confesarse.

Mientras tanto solo esperaría, ignorante de que era ella quien lo esperaba a él.

* * *

22 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	37. Demasiado Miyako

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 283:** Chica a horcajadas en regazo de chico, propuesta por mí.

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Miyako.

 **Número de palabras:** 503

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Demasiado Miyako_

—¿Q-qué crees que haces?

Daisuke sabía que Miyako podía ser impredecible a veces, que en realidad lo era la mayoría del tiempo.

Demasiado intensa, demasiado chillona, demasiado impulsiva. Siempre _demasiado_.

Pero si alguna vez la había entendido menos que en ese momento, no conseguía recordarlo.

Estaban en su habitación, discutiendo como era habitual en ellos. Él le había dicho algo de que se vestía como abuela, no estaba muy seguro. Generalmente con ella las palabras se le salían solas de la boca. No pensaba, solo disparaba a matar.

Todo iba muy normal hasta que Miyako dijo que le demostraría que podía ser seductora, que podía gustarle a un bobo como él. Acto seguido se le subió el regazo, con su cabello, que Daisuke no recordaba que tuviera tan largo, balanceándose sobre sus caderas mientras se acomodaba ahí, en ese punto que él comenzaba a sentir caliente.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue echarse para atrás y tartamudear como idiota. Nada de lo que hizo a la chica desistir de sus intenciones.

—¿No sientes nada? —preguntó ella.

—Te volviste loca. ¡Quítate de encima!

—No. No hasta que reconozcas que puedo gustarte.

Empezaron a forcejar y sin querer la empujó, haciéndola caer al suelo.

La chica lo miró herida, profundamente herida, antes de levantarse sola y marcharse como un huracán. Daisuke presintió que no había sido por el golpe precisamente.

La siguió hasta afuera del departamento, para variar sin pensar.

—¡Miyako!

—¡Déjame! —gritó sin detenerse. Por su voz debía estar llorando. Se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de una mano cuando Daisuke bruscamente la detuvo del otro brazo en mitad del pasillo y la giró—. ¿Ahora qué quieres? —Por mucho que lo intentó, no logró contener un hipido.

—Eres una tonta, ¿lo sabías? ¡No respondas! —La conocía tanto que hasta se pudo imaginar las palabras que estuvo a punto de decir—. ¿Querías que te dijera que me gustas? ¡Pues lo haces! Pero no porque te me subas encima como un animal. Tampoco sé por qué. Solo me gustas y estaba intentando no herir tus sentimientos. Que no pensaras que tienes que hacer esas cosas para gustarme. Pero debo ser muy idiota porque tal parece que siempre te lastimo de todas formas.

No supo de dónde salió todo aquello, pero para cuando acabó, Miyako lo miraba sorprendida y a él le entraron ganas de volverse diminuto y esconderse debajo de una piedra.

—Tienes razón, eres un idiota... —Aquel comentario le dolió al chico más de lo usual. Le costó encajarlo entre las costillas—. Pero supongo que deben gustarme los idiotas, ¿verdad? —Ese otro no se lo esperaba, ni menos el beso que vino después.

Ya lo había dicho. Con Miyako todo podía tornarse impredecible. Pasar de frío a cálido en un segundo y viceversa. Pero eso ni siquiera era lo peor. Lo peor era que lo volvía también a él impredecible. Así podía acabar haciendo cosas que en otro momento no hubiera hecho ni de broma. Podía, por ejemplo, corresponderle el beso.

* * *

23 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	38. Rompiendo distancias

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 281:** Abrazo en el campo, propuesta por Angelique Kaulitz.

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 220

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Rompiendo distancias_

La encontró llorando. Su primer instinto fue huir. Nada extraño considerando su falta de tacto y la evidente incomodidad que sentía frente a ese tipo de situaciones —seguro que no era el indicado para consolarla, sea lo que sea que le pasara—, pero tuvo mala suerte, pues ella lo vio y entonces no pudo dar marchar atrás y simplemente dejarla. Ni siquiera él era capaz de eso.

Se acercó a pasos lentos y ella de nuevo lo sorprendió, esta vez arrojándose a sus brazos como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes, con una confianza que no tenían y como si no importara en realidad que no la tuvieran.

Yamato, sin saber qué hacer, se atrevió a darle un par de palmaditas torpes en la espalda y la dejó empaparle la camisa negra con sus lágrimas.

Aquello en algún punto, no supo cómo, se convirtió en un abrazo. Una de sus manos estaba en su cintura y la otra en uno de sus hombros cuando de pronto lo invadió la extraña sensación de que era ella quien lo sostenía a él y no al revés. Que su luz, plasmada en aquel vestido blanco, se le estaba traspasando a través de los dedos y nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

Que ese abrazo marcaría un inicio inexorable entre los dos.

* * *

24 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	39. La odiaría

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 59:** Chica con lazo, propuesta por ShadowLights.

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Catherine.

 **Número de palabras:** 246

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _La odiaría_

La odiaría. Definitivamente la odiaría.

Si Takeru creía que por presentarle a su _amiguita_ francesa él se iba a olvidar de Hikari, estaba equivocado. Muy, muy equivocado. (Cada palabra en su mente era una zancada que daba aproximándose al lugar de encuentro).

Porque Daisuke la odiaría. No le dejaría el camino libre a ese rubio de pacotilla.

Al entrar a la cafetería el calor del lugar lo reconfortó. Había ido tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio del frío que hacía afuera o lo mucho que lo resentían sus extremidades.

Se frotó las manos con fiereza y barrió las mesas con la mirada.

No fue difícil identificar a la tal Catherine. Estaba de espaldas a él y tenía ese ridículo moño rosado que Takeru le comunicó que llevaría puesto.

¿Qué era? ¿Una niña? ¿Una princesita?

¿Qué clase de chica utilizaba algo así en esos días?

Con premura atravesó el local para encararla y cuando la vio se quedó paralizado, una palabra a medio articular le impidió cerrar la boca. Si no lo hacía, pronto empezaría a escurrir baba por ella.

La joven, hasta ese momento absorta en la carta del local, alzó la mirada al sentirse observada.

—Oh, tú debes ser Daisuke, ¿verdad? Soy Catherine. _Enchanté_ _*_ —dijo haciendo una breve reverencia con la cabeza. Al parecer estaba al tanto de las costumbres niponas.

Daisuke, por su parte, siguió mirándola sin pestañear.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no la odiaría después de todo.

* * *

*Enchanté: Según el poco fiable traductor de google significa "encantado o gusto conocerte"

* * *

25 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	40. Tal vez solo sucedía

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 100:** Chica poniendo bufanda a chico, propuesta por Genee.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Sora.

 **Número de palabras:** 480

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Tal vez solo sucedía_

—Me gustas, Sora-san —murmuró mientras ella, tras reprenderlo por andar tan desabrigado, se quitaba su bufanda y se la pasaba por el cuello, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con una seriedad inesperada y por sobre todo impropia de él.

Esa fue la primera señal de que, contrario a su costumbre, hablaba en serio. La segunda fueron sus ojos, en los que ella no pudo hallar aquella chispa de diversión que se hacía presente cada vez que le tomaba el pelo a alguien.

No. Takeru estaba siendo honesto. Y descubrió algo que de no haber estado en ese momento le hubiera parecido impensado: Que aquello podía dar incluso más miedo que ser el blanco de una de sus bromas o su objetivo favorito, cosa que solía ponerla algo ansiosa pues no era buena siendo el centro de atención. Siempre reaccionaba muy cautelosa y a la defensiva.

Las manos de Sora se congelaron sobre los extremos de la bufanda antes de poder enrollarla como pretendía.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —Quiso sonar serena y compuesta; sonó, en cambio, nerviosa y titubeante—. Soy mayor que tú —le dijo como si fuera un argumento irrefutable. No imaginó que sonaría tan tonto y débil cuando lo dijera en voz alta. No había sonado así dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que yo no salgo con chicos menores. —No lo hacía. Suponía que no era esa clase de chica que pudiera solo disfrutar de un romance con alguien más joven mientras durara, o eso le había dicho a Mimi hace unos días cuando la castaña intentó explicarle por qué había salido con Daisuke tiempo atrás.

Ella necesitaba más. Necesitaba a alguien maduro, alguien que la hiciera sentir protegida y confortada. No a un niño.

Pero Takeru, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ya no era un niño.

¿Qué tal si...?

—Puedo ser la excepción a tu regla si me das la oportunidad.

—Yo no...

—Solo di que sí y yo haré el resto. —Sus pulgares acariciando con cuidado las mejillas de Sora en un movimiento que ella no previó ni quiso detener provocaron en estas un sonrojo incontenible como si fueran luces que se encendieran ante su tacto.

Recién entonces, perdida en la súplica de sus ojos, Sora ató cabos.

Lo distraído y melancólico que había estado el chico últimamente. El día que le preguntó a qué se debía y él le respondió que estaba atrapado en un amor no correspondido.

¿Era ella? ¿Todo ese tiempo se había tratado de ella?

Una oportunidad. Takeru solo pedía una oportunidad y Sora no se la pudo negar.

Tal vez, al final de cuentas, no existía tal cosa como chicas que salían con chicos menores y chicas que no. Tal vez solo sucedía. Tal vez solo era esa clase de cosa que creías que les ocurría a otros hasta que te ocurría a ti.

* * *

26 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	41. Miedo a las alturas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 53:** Columpio giratorio, propuesta por June JK.

 **Personajes:** Iori y Miyako, Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 167

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Miedo a las alturas_

Miyako lo hacía sentir constantemente como si estuviera sobre un columpio, o quizá más alto, en una tirolesa o cualquier juego que se le pareciera.

Para Iori, que desde pequeño odió las alturas, aquello debió ser una señal de alarma que lo impulsara a alejarse, a tomar distancia, pero de algún modo se acostumbró. Se hicieron amigos y con los años descubrió que, o bien la altura podía hacerse adictiva, o él simplemente era un masoquista, porque no era lógico que quisiera seguir a su lado con ese vértigo que le subía por el estómago cada vez que la veía.

—Significa que te gusta —le dijo Hikari un día. Ella era la única en quien confiaba lo suficiente para hablarle de ese tema.

—¿Cómo?

—La chica que te hace sentir así, te gusta...

Pero tampoco confiaba lo suficiente para decirle que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

—¿Piensas decírselo a Miyako?

Algunas cosas, sin embargo, no era necesario contárselas a Hikari; ella ya las sabía de antemano.

* * *

27 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	42. Encuentro indiscreto

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 261:** Espiando a chica vistiéndose/desvistiéndose, propuesta por Chia Moon.

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Natsuko.

 **Número de palabras:** 358

 _Today is the day_

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Encuentro indiscreto_

Mentiría si dijera que no quiso mirar. Si llegó hasta ahí, después de todo, fue porque la escasa luz que se colaba desde la puerta entreabierta llamó su atención y lo impulsó a asomarse antes de darse tiempo a procesar sus acciones o pensar en lo que podría encontrar.

Pero en cuanto vio a la madre de Takeru desvistiéndose en el interior de la habitación, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le advirtió que lo mejor sería que se fuera. Que siguiera de largo y se encerrara en el baño tal como era su intención antes de toparse con esa escena.

El problema fue que no pudo. Sus pies se quedaron adheridos al suelo y sus ojos se negaron a cerrarse por temor a perderse de algo.

Su cuerpo, podría decirse, se reveló contra su conciencia, que gritaba desde el interior de sus poros en plena ebullición que aquello no estaba bien.

La mujer, a quien nunca había visto más que como la madre de dos buenos amigos, estaba de espaldas a él (¡por suerte!) y se había hecho un pequeño moño que dejaba a la vista su nuca y su espalda en todo su esplendor; nívea, perfecta y de apariencia suave, lo suficiente para tentarlo a tocarla y recorrer con un dedo su columna vertebral, por muy incorrecto que fuera el pensamiento.

Sus dedos largos y delgados desabrocharon el sujetador sin demora y los tirantes de este se deslizaron por sus brazos en un recorrido que a él le volvió la respiración errática y le calentó de más cierta parte de su anatomía.

Tenía diecisiete años y no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda, debía admitir, pero sí la primera en que ver tan poco le producía tanto.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, asustado de que ella, o peor, el mismo Takeru que aguardaba en el salón, lo descubrieran _in fraganti,_ ya fue demasiado tarde.

Natsuko escuchó el crujido de la madera que produjo él al retroceder un paso y sus miradas se encontraron. La de ella, impasible como el mar en un día tranquilo, y la de Taichi, mezcla de vergüenza y excitación.

* * *

28 de noviembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	43. Un misterio por resolver

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 77:** Chica en estación de tren, propuesta por LeCielVAN.

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 289

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

 _Un misterio por resolver_

Cada tarde al salir de clase veía a la misma chica en la estación del metro.

El andén estaba atiborrado de gente, pero él solo la veía a ella. Su figura menuda y casi incorpórea a menudo se perdía entre el mar de cuerpos que descendía de los trenes que llegaban siempre puntuales, uno tras otro. Ella nunca subía a ninguno. Lo sabía porque se había quedado en más de una oportunidad para ver si se juntaba con alguien o esperaba un tren en especial. No parecía ser la respuesta.

¿Entonces qué esperaba?

La pregunta comenzó a obsesionarlo al punto que escribió una canción sobre ella. Porque sí, él componía. Sobre todo de las cosas que no entendía.

Su novia, Sora, pensaba que la engañaba. Aquello era ridículo. No podía considerarse que la engañaba solo por mirar a otra chica, una chica por la que sentía una curiosidad que ni siquiera comprendía, pero que en todo caso no era atracción física ni nada que se le pareciera. ¿Cómo iba a ser si nunca había visto su rostro?

Un día, decidido a terminar con ello, se acercó a la chica. Le habló, pero ella no contestó así que hizo algo de lo más inusual en él y en su cultura. Extendió una mano para tocarle un hombro, casi con rabia de que no lo mirara cuando él había perdido días observándola.

No supo reaccionar cuando sus dedos la traspasaron y su brazo, al no dar son el objetivo, cayó muerto a su costado.

Entonces la chica se giró y lo miró sin decir nada. Fue cuando supo que no podría terminar con el asunto hasta que supiera a quién o qué esperaba.

Necesitaba resolver el misterio que esos ojos escondían.

* * *

29 de noviembre del 2017

Con esta viñeta doy por cerrada esta colección al menos de momento.

¡Gracias por leer!


	44. Gris y color

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen:** Pendiente.

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 214

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Gris y color_

 _Bonus #1_

Sucedió un día en que el gris del cielo se había esparcido por todas partes, tiñendo desde los edificios y calles hasta las ropas y rostros de las personas.

Él sostenía el hilo en cuya parte superior se encontraba atado un globo rojo mientras caminaba. Su madre lo apretujaba contra ella para que se cubriera debajo del paraguas, pues pequeñas gotas rociaban la ciudad.

De repente, en una intersección, se encontraron de frente con una mujer que iba con su hija de la mano. La niña, a simple vista, parecía de la misma edad que él. Llevaba un globo idéntico al suyo, salvo porque era azul, y ambos se contemplaron con curiosidad por cinco segundos, tiempo que tardaron sus madres en tironearlos cada cual hacia el lado opuesto que la otra para seguir sus caminos.

Pero en esos cinco segundos que sus vidas convergieron, cada uno creyó ver en el otro algo de sí mismo. Algo intangible, sin forma, que solo los ojos de un niño son capaces de notar. Un lazo que los unía. Un futuro que los volvería a reunir.

La magia se rompió demasiado pronto, mas el recuerdo de aquel encuentro no se borraría de sus memorias durante los setecientos treinta días que faltaban para que descubrieran aquello que los conectaba.

* * *

12 de diciembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	45. Hay planetas atascados en mi bajo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen:** Pendiente.

 **Personajes:** Yamato.

 **Número de palabras:** 420

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Hay planetas atascados en mi bajo_

 _Bonus #2_

Su representante se ha vuelto loco. Quiere convertirlos en una especie de banda juvenil _dark_ , ¿o debería decir gótica/depresiva? Él dice que es "rockero"; Yamato cree que es estúpido, que lo rockero se lleva por dentro y no en unos pantalones de cuero demasiado ajustados en partes de su anatomía que se niega a mencionar y ya que estamos, a resaltar.

Irónicamente, a Mimi lo que más le preocupa es que no le hicieron bien la manicura y por una vez, en lugar de contradecirla, solo puede esbozar una sonrisa torcida que poco tiene que ver con la exasperación de antaño frente a su superficialidad.

Pero los pensamientos de Yamato están lejos de centrarse en el barniz negro de sus uñas. Se enredan, como a menudo le sucede, en ideas varias; la más importante de todas, que de un tiempo hasta acá ha comenzado a ver planetas entre las cuerdas de su bajo, en el sentido menos literal y más cuerdo de la expresión, si alguien entiende lo que quiere decir (y él no espera que lo hagan).

Así _do_ se convierte en Mercurio y _do mayor_ pasa a ser una nota olvidada en las arenas vírgenes de Neptuno. Tocar el bajo trasciende a un viaje de ida y vuelta al espacio exterior sin necesidad de despegar los pies del suelo. Las cuerdas del instrumento reverberan en galaxias lejanas por un efímero instante hasta que las estrellas desaparecen y la verdad lo golpea. No está donde quiere estar.

Al cerrar los ojos ya no visualiza escenarios, luces ni una gran audiencia. Sus neuronas no están borrachas de música y acordes, corrigiendo la métrica de una canción que ni siquiera ha escrito todavía, sino de silencio, un silencio tan profundo que pareciera generar eco, aunque bien sabe que allá arriba es imposible y se trata solo de un capricho de su imaginación; un silencio que le estremece los huesos más certeramente que una composición precisa con falsas aspiraciones de perfección.

Algunos dirán que se le han metido pájaros en la cabeza, pero se equivocan. Lo que se le ha metido ahí dentro son constelaciones y galaxias, y presiente que desde que cada nota que toca despide un polvo estelar que obnubila su consciencia, su destino ha quedado marcado en sus venas.

Inexorable es la palabra que algunos usan para describir lo inevitable; para Yamato, lo que no buscó y lo encontró a él entre sus propios dedos: un nuevo sueño.

(Inesperado y tan estrambótico como se quiera, pero sueño al fin).

* * *

13 de diciembre del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
